


Une petite glace ?

by Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart/pseuds/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart
Summary: Zenko pense ne pas être assez bien pour Milléniale, mais la jeune fille à son propre mot à dire !
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Une petite glace ?

-Oh ! Zenko regarde ! Un marchand de glace ~ Dis, tu m’en payes une ? Demanda Milléniale joyeusement. 

-Euh… C’est que, j’ai.. pas euh… Commença à balbutier le garçon roux. 

-T’es sérieux Zenko ? C’est toi l’homme ici, tu devrais être capable de m’acheter une glace. La jeune femme gonfla ses joues. 

-Ah ! Mais j’ai pas pris mon porte-monnaie moi Milléniale ! 

-Pff… ok, pour cette fois je veux bien payer, mais pour la peine demain tu dois m’emmener quelque part ! Déclara la jeune fille avec autorité. 

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? C-Comme si c’était.. un rendez-vous ? Zenko ne put s’empêcher de rougir à l’idée. 

Après tout, Milléniale était une fille incroyable. Elle avait un style unique et original, n’était pas une idiote sans cervelle et n’hésitait jamais à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait de l’humour, et tout son visage s’illuminait quand elle souriait. Alors que quant à lui, il n’était qu’un pauvre paysan, un jardinier. Il s’habillait avec un tablier tâché et usé, et des bottes en caoutchouc et n’avait pas de bonnes idées comme la jeune femme. Il ne la méritait pas, et pourtant elle voulait toujours passer du temps avec lui. Même quand il était assez stupide pour oublier son porte-monnaie, l’empêchant de lui offrir une simple glace. 

-Bien sûr comme si c’était un rendez-vous ! Parce que tu vois… Moi je t’aime pas mal, et je pensais que tu m’aimais bien aussi. C’était au tour de Milléniale de rougir, jouant avec les bords de sa robe. 

Zenko resta sans voix. Elle… Elle l’aimait ? Vraiment ?   
-M-Moi aussi… je t’aime bien tu sais. Même, genre vraiment beaucoup. C’est juste que… regarde ! Tu es toujours obligé de prendre les choses en mains, car je suis vraiment un bon à rien. 

-Mais non Zenko ! S’exclama la jeune femme avec colère. Tu es génial ! Avec tes mains tu peux faire pousser n’importe quoi, et j’adore recevoir tes jolies fleurs. Je sais que tu choisis toujours les plus belles pour moi, que tu fais en sortes d’accorder les couleurs avec mes tenues. Et, ça ne me dérange pas de mener le pas. C’est mon caractère ! Comme le tiens c’est d’être gentil et attentionné, calme et réservé. Et si mignon ! Tu me fais rire et sourire avec tant de facilité. J’aimerais pour le restant de mes jours manger des glace avec toi, me promener dans des parcs, et aller à pleins de rendez-vous ! Alors si tu m’aimes, et que je t’aime aussi, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? 

Zenko était bouche-bée, il avait envie de pleurer. Comment pouvait-il mériter tout ça.   
-D-Demain, je t’emmènerai visiter un jardin remplis de fleurs ! Et après je t’emmènerai manger pleins de glaces ! Alors s’il te plaît, continue de m’aimer, car je ferais tout pour être digne de toi. Déclara-t-il avec vigueur. 

Milléniale quant à elle se contenta de sourire doucement. Elle s’approcha de Zenko et replaça délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, tu es déjà largement digne de moi. Je t’aime Zenko. 

-...Je t’aime aussi, Milléniale. 

Fin.


End file.
